


problematic mcyt oneshots

by Anonymous



Series: anonymous works :) [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: :), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, No shame, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutshots, Underage Sex, We're all going to HELL, even without this im going to hell, i'm not adding character tags, im going to hell, oneshots, pdsmp, pmcyt - Freeform, problematic, problematic dreamsmp, problematic mcyt, problematic oneshots, the prime gods will not like this, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: - - - - - REQUESTS OPEN!!! - - - - -just another problematic oneshot booki am not a great writer and i am not easily motivated so i'm sorry if this doesn't get updated a lot. i will try getting at least one chapter done every like what, one, two weeks? also i have never written smut or angst but i've read a lot so i think i'll be fine.please give me ideas i'm bored sad and horny- - - please note: - - -these are about the characters not the ccs. also you most likely searched for this and you know this is bad and so do i so don't send hate. i mean, you can but you're just wasting your time. i'm just gonna ignore it. there is nothing you can say to hurt me more than i already am :)anyways, enjoy ;))
Series: anonymous works :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189208
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	1. request page (please read before requesting)

** request page **

**request template**

\- characters/pairing(s)

\- kink(s) (optional)

\- au(s) (optional)

-top/bottom

-dom/sub

\- scenarios (optional but encouraged)

\- any other ideas/things (optional)

**things i will do:**

\- a n y t h i n g

\- i will do anything at this point. fuck it.

**things i won't do:**

\- some characters i won't do if i don't know their character enough but don't be afraid to suggest lesser known characters i will just let you know if i don't know them enough

\- some kinks i might do for some reason but it's very unlikely

_\- some requests i might not be able to do but i will try to write if not all, most of them_


	2. queue

**queue**

**pending**

-

-

**work in progress**

-

-

**finished**

-

-


End file.
